<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unimaginable by queen__hell16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525313">Unimaginable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen__hell16/pseuds/queen__hell16'>queen__hell16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Goddesses, Kings &amp; Queens, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen__hell16/pseuds/queen__hell16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl who was kept hidden from the world </p><p>Diana Evergreen a pure-blooded witch born into the wealthiest families in the wizarding world but only certain people knew of her existence until...</p><p>The girl soon decides she wants to follow in her father's footsteps and go to Hogwarts for her fourth year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Black Reader, Fred Weasley/Black Reader, George Weasley/Black Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the eyes of most; purebloods are more powerful than half-bloods and muggles. They have simply forgotten where they come from. Although my family is pureblooded we live in the muggle world. Though others would simply judge another pureblood family working or living with muggles. It was different with my family people seemed to ignore the fact that we lived in their world because we happened to be one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world. </p><p>I had spent half of my life going to magic schools in the muggle world until I turned twelve. My parents had decided that it would be better to homeschool me. I spent most of my days locked in cuffs. Kidding, kidding but that’s how it felt. I barely went outside, and I spent every day in the house learning. That was until a few months ago.</p><p> My parents received a letter from the Malfoys most likely Narcissa stating that they would like to know if I could company Draco at Hogwarts because there was a couple of incidents where their dumbass son had gotten hurt, turned into a ferret and they thought Hogwarts would be good for me to make friends. Of course, my bloody parents agreed saying that it would be a good opportunity for me and Draco to get closer. I would rather drown a thousand times than become friends with that blonde-headed bimbo, but here I was standing outside of the school in the middle of the bloody day. </p><p>  </p><p>“John, do you have a knife?” I ask smiling at him innocently hoping he didn’t catch on.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother would simply end me if I even thought about giving you a weapon”</p><p> </p><p>He was right my mother would end him but being here made me want to end myself. I sigh, “Fine, I’ll just die out of boredom then” John rolled his eyes at me, pushing the doors open and holding them for me.</p><p> </p><p>I pout at him grabbing one of my bags and walking into the school. I wasn’t sure if classes had started yet but there was a bunch of students in the halls. Their eyes followed us as they began pointing and talking to each other. “Hey, are you new here?” I roll my eyes. If you’re going to try and hide your actual intentions, you should watch your thoughts around me. “Not interested”</p><p>They had different colored robes and ties nothing like I had seen before. At my other school, before I got homeschooled, we wore different colored clothes, but students mostly wore black.</p><p>"Miss Evergreen nice to see you that you finally joined us, please follow me". I look at John and he looks back at me shrugging his shoulders. We follow him into his office. We sat down in the seats in front of his desk. The room was quite dim and there was very little light coming from his little window behind him.</p><p> “Your father is a very good friend and was a great student of mine. I’m very happy that you will be joining us this year”</p><p>Wasn’t like I had a choice. My parents were really eager to get me out of the house even though they were the reason I was in there in the first place.</p><p>“Thank you for having me”</p><p> “Your parents informed me that you have been homeschooled quite a while,” He says getting up from his seat. I nod. “Well here students are sorted into four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin”</p><p>“Yes, I’m very aware of the houses from the founding family”</p><p>I spent quite amount reading books mostly history during my no tv times. I found many books about the founding family and Hogwarts.</p><p>He picks up the sorting hat, "Put this on, and you'll be sorted in your house"</p><p> I grab the hat and puts it on my head. I didn’t really care what house I got. None of it really matter, whatever the hat chooses, "Slytherin"</p><p>John smiled at me and I returned his action but to be honest I kind of didn’t want to continue the family Slytherin streak. I wanted to break it destroy their expectations for me, but I guess not. </p><p>"I will have a student show you around the school tomorrow but for now I would like you to get settled in your room," Dumbledore says, placing his hand on my arm.</p><p>I stand up with John and grab my bag, "Could I possibly take my father's old room?".</p><p>"Of course, he wanted you to have it" He hands me a letter and opens the door to his office, "Down those stairs at the very end of the hall you will find his room."</p><p>I took the letter and begin the search for my father's room. I took the stairs and walking to the very end of the hallway only to find blank brick walls. "I'm the best wizard in history!", I shout. My father informed me that there was a password to his room. If there was going to be a password that would be the one, right?</p><p>"Well, that didn't work." The brick didn't budge. "Ugh." I groan sliding down the wall.</p><p> </p><p>*Click*</p><p> </p><p>I jump up but there was still nothing. The walls hadn't moved but I was sure that I had heard something. I grab my bag and throws it at the wall. Maybe had something to do with my body pushing on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>*Click*</p><p> </p><p>I tilt my head in confusion as I walk closer towards the wall. I grab my bag and pushing the wall causing the wall to quickly flip and me to fall on the other side of the blank wall. "AAH!", I scream as I get dangerously close to the floor. I close my eyes in fear of what was to come but the impact never came. I open my eyes and notices I was floating mid-air.</p><p> </p><p>This was the one thing I couldn't control. I had never heard of any other witches floating without using magic but here I was floating. I sigh, getting back on my two feet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Your Mother was the same way"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Your Mother was the same way”.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>‒</p><p>“You know my mother?” I asked, facing the painting. Hogwarts was known for it’s talking paintings.<em> I thought it was quite weird that people hung up talking paintings. </em></p><p>I stood in the center of the room. It held nothing but a mere painting that sat on the wall.</p><p>I hear a chuckle, “No, he doesn't but I do” I jump and turn to the voice that came from behind me. “Bloody hell! You can't just sneak up on a person like that”,  I say startled and holding a hand over my heart. </p><p>“Sorry, it's been a while since I've been in the presence of the living, miss”, He explains.</p><p> It was sad that the souls of people who died at Hogwarts stayed here. They should be let free and not have to stay at the place they died at. </p><p>“Your father used to talk about your mother for hours. He mentioned her floating around randomly a few times”</p><p>He took a picture out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was my mother who had shoulder-length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and glowing light brown skin like mine. She wore a white shirt with a black button-up shirt over it. She was beautiful.</p><p> “Thank you-” I pause realizing I didn't know his name. </p><p>“Finn” </p><p>There was a click sound inside my head as I realized who this was. </p><p>“You’re Finn Gallaghin aren't you??” I ask </p><p>“Yes, Indeed i am”</p><p>“You were my father's best friend”</p><p>I had seen many pictures of my father and every single one of them was a boy, Finn Gallaghin. Sadly he didn’t make it past his 6th year. </p><p>I took out the picture I had in my pocket of him and my father in their 4th year and handed it to him, “I think you should have it”. I always kept a picture of my father on me, that just happened to be my favorite one.</p><p>“Yes, indeed I was. We had some good times together, your father and I. It's good to see you follow in his footsteps” He says with a bittersweet smile.</p><p>“Thank you. So you know his password?”</p><p>He smiles and nods,” It’s actually quite simple. Your mom’s name and birthdate”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nerula jinn, April 18”</p><p> </p><p>A door appeared on the right side of the room and swung open. On the left side were stairs that lead up somewhere and under them was a telly box. The room I was in now held two chairs with a small table between the two, another table in between sofas, two chandeliers, a few plants around the room, a window, and two sofas with a TV in front of it. “Awesome “ I whisper.</p><p>“See you around Diana”. He says.</p><p> I turned to face him, “Wait how do-“ He was already gone. </p><p> A knock on the door makes me jump.</p><p> “Jesus I really need to stop doing that to myself” </p><p>I opened the door and was immediately pushed against the wall with a hand on my throat. “You come to visit, and you don't even come to see me first?”  He asks with a smirk on his face, his hand still on my throat. I looked up at him, his eyes staring into mine. I could feel my heart beating rapidly.</p><p> I should be used to him doing this but I wasn’t, every time would be worse than the last. “Unless you’re not coming to visit” He whispers in my ear. </p><p>Draco had been placing his hand around my neck since we were children. Everytime he found me in hide &amp; seek and any other game we played. I kind of thought he would grow out of the habit but apparently not.</p><p>I get fluttered; My face begins warming up. My cheeks were probably hot pink by now. “I-I don’t-t do that”,  I stutter moving his hand. </p><p>He laughs, “It’s okay darling I like it when you blush”</p><p> I punch him in the arm.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“Shut up”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Draco asks falling back onto one of the sofas. </p><p>“Well, Your parents and mine decided that i should come here”</p><p>Draco sits up with a confuzzled look on his face, “They want to go to school here?”</p><p>I nod, “Yeah, I mean my entire family went to Hogwarts” </p><p>He raises his eyebrow, “I thought they wanted you to be homeschooled”</p><p>“Come on Draco you know my parents are indecisive”</p><p>I take a seat in front of him, “As soon as they go another decision for me to go to school elsewhere and you were include it’s,” I throw myself back onto the sofa, “Impossible for them to say no”</p><p>He laughs, “Stop being so dramatic Evergreen your secret is safe with me”</p><p>I smiled at the white-haired boy turning over to face him. “So aren’t you gonna introduce me to your friends?” I ask expectedly.</p><p>He looks at me with a blank look on his face, “And why would I do that?”</p><p>I scoff, rolling my eyes at the boy and get up from the sofa.</p><p> “Come on let’s go”,  I say, opening the door making him follow me out of the room. I shut the door and place my hand on it, “Cincinno”</p><p>The door disappeared and in its place was the wall that I was met with before. </p><p>Draco and I weren’t friends, we don’t have a label for our friendship. We weren’t friends but there were times that we hung out with each other. It was kind of a love and hate relationship</p><p>As I followed him downstairs, I realized I hadn’t seen Draco in several months. Though Draco seemed the same certain things about him had changed. Like the way he styled his hair, he use to slick it back but now it was parted on the left, he now wore his ring on his right hand before it was on the left like mine.</p><p> I grab his hand as I notice that I was falling behind, our rings smacking together as I did.  He looked down at me before gripping my hand, “I missed you”. I blurted out. I closed my eyes, silently cursing myself. He glanced at me once more with a smile on his face before continuing to look forward as we walked. “You could have come to visit”. </p><p>
  <em> He was right I could’ve if only it was that simple </em>
</p><p>“I wish”. I mumbled under my breath.</p><p>He stopped walking and turned to me, “Why didn’t you tell me that you were leaving?”.</p><p>Before when I was really young we lived right next door to the Malfoys. When I say our parents are close I mean me and Draco shared birthdays and stuff together. We have two different birthdays.</p><p>It was quite simple actually. I didn’t think he cared, I mean we weren’t friends and we mostly hung out because of our parents and when we did hang out we most tried hex each other every time.</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders “I didn’t think you cared”. I explained. </p><p>“I didn’t”. </p><p>I shook my head. I will never understand him. I pull his hand that I was still holding, “Come on, we have people to meet”. </p><p>Draco leads us outside to a group of people who were sitting on a picnic table bench under a tree. They were all laughing and joking around with each other but immediately stopped when they saw us. “Draco”. He smiled, “Who's the girl?”. He asks, looking at me up and down. “I’m Diana”. </p><p>“You’re the new girl everyone’s talking about”. </p><p>I nod smiling, “Yeah that’s me”. </p><p>“I’m Blaise, that’s Crabbe and Goyle ”. The two boys waved and I waved back.</p><p>“You two a thing?”. He asks, gesturing to our hands.</p><p>I shook my head no.</p><p>“No evergreen is just a family friend who my parents asked me to look after, Blaise.” Draco let go of my hand, placing his hands in his pocket.</p><p>“Evergreen?”. He questions, He smiles looking at Draco, “So this is the girl you’re always talking about?”. </p><p>I smile cheeky, “You talk about me?”. I asked teasing him.</p><p>“Shut up”. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>